


Встречи

by Alliar



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Эрик/Чарльз. "Я всегда буду возвращаться только к тебе"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встречи

Воздух вокруг гудит, вибрирует и расходится волнами, тревожит кусты шиповника, заставляя взмыть ввысь небольшую стайку воробьев.  
Воздух дрожит - от спокойной уверенности и едва сдерживаемой силы.   
Их первая встреча после памятного эпизода с Траском и его Стражами случается через два года, в пасмурный полдень, на заднем дворе особняка Ксавье.   
\- Здравствуй, Чарльз, - говорит Эрик Леншерр.   
Он выглядит довольным жизнью, умиротворенным, но Чарльз знает - видит в его глазах безудержный огонь, жажду, силу воевать. Эрик - бог войны в их хрупком мирном сосуществовании с людьми. Бог войны, не знающий пощады, пробивающий тропу через горы мертвых тел, никому не нужный и почти позабытый.  
\- Здравствуй, - отвечает Чарльз.   
Он чувствует, как в его доме - теперь уже школе - смеются и оживленно разговаривают дети. Одаренные дети, за которыми таится дверь в новый мир, где не будет деления на мутантов и людей, где не будет места войне.  
Эрик смотрит на него выжидающе, потом манит рукой - и коляска Чарльза отрывается от земли, плывет по воздуху навстречу.   
\- Как ты? - спрашивает Чарльз.   
\- Жив, - лаконично отвечает Эрик. Потом обходит коляску по кругу, встает позади и берется за поручни.   
Скрипит кожа перчаток, а потом Эрик осторожно опускает коляску на землю, на вымощенную тропинку, и молча толкает ее перед собой.  
Чарльз умиротворенно прикрывает глаза, откидывается назад и запрокидывает голову.   
На Эрике нет шлема, но Чарльз не пытается влезть в его голову, ему хорошо и так.  
Они гуляют в обоюдном молчании, и только шелест листьев сопровождает их путь.

Вторая встреча происходит через пять лет.  
У Эрика седые виски и несколько новых морщин, у губ - некрасивая горькая складка.   
\- Здравствуй, Эрик, - сдавленно здоровается Чарльз.  
Эрик молча кивает, присаживается к нему за столик, задумчиво смотрит на расставленные на доске шахматные фигурки.  
\- Я очень давно не играл, - хрипло говорит он и садится напротив, болезненно морщась, хватается за бок.  
Чарльз внимательно смотрит на него, и в его груди тоскливо и больно сжимается сердце.   
\- Друг мой, - наконец, говорит он, но Эрик молча обрывает его фразу уверенным взмахом руки и делает первый ход.  
Металлические фигурки сами передвигаются на нужные позиции, Чарльз ходит белыми не торопясь, намеренно растягивая игру.  
Чарльз молчит и старается не думать о том, как внимательно смотрит на него Эрик Леншерр.  
Так, будто пытается выжечь его образ на сетчатке. Отчаянно и больно.

Третья встреча происходит через восемь лет.  
\- Там кто-то пришел! - удивленно говорит Хэнк, и идет открывать дверь. Его долго нет, а потом в спальню кто-то заходит.  
Чарльз открывает глаза, щурится от яркого солнечного света и пытается перевернуться на другой бок. В груди неприятно давит, горло перехватывает до боли.   
\- Не думал, что ты можешь быть еще более жалким, - едко говорит знакомый хриплый голос, и с сарказмом прибавляет: - Друг мой.  
\- Эрик, - спокойно констатирует Чарльз, приподнимается на дрожащих локтях, пытается увидеть как можно больше.  
Эрик будто бы и не меняется с годами - все тот же пронзительный взгляд, все те же упрямые губы, все те же нахмуренные брови. Только новые морщины, да волосы седеют.  
\- Ты почти лысый, - с отвращением произносит Эрик Леншерр, без разрешения присаживаясь на его кровать.  
\- Тебе это не нравится? - фыркает Чарльз, откидывается на подушку и широко улыбается.  
Внутри разливается умиротворенное тепло - рядом с Эриком Чарльзу всегда почему-то становится лучше.   
Всегда становилось.  
\- Ты... - Эрик задумчиво делает рукой странный жест, а потом морщится и прибавляет. - Не бери в голову. Как ты?  
\- Жив, - со смешком отвечает Чарльз.  
\- И все те же голубые глаза... - задумчиво тянет Эрик, будто бы и не ему, а после, опомнившись, торопливо поднимается.  
\- Эрик?  
\- Я всего лишь пришел повидаться, - с усмешкой отвечает он. - Мне нельзя долго находиться на одном месте.  
И он уходит, не реагируя на просьбы остаться хотя бы на чай и шахматы.  
Но Чарльзу и впрямь становится лучше - Эрик жив, и это самое главное.

Воздух вокруг гудит, вибрирует и расходится волнами, тревожит кусты шиповника, заставляя взмыть ввысь небольшую стайку воробьев.  
Воздух дрожит - от бессилия, боли и едва сдерживаемой силы.   
Их последняя встреча происходит там же, где и первая - на заднем дворе Школы для одаренных подростков, в пасмурный день, когда цветет шиповник.  
Спустя многие, многие, многие годы.  
\- Здравствуй, Чарльз, - глухо говорит Эрик Леншерр, известный как опасный мутант Магнето, просто седой старик с зажатой подмышкой шахматной доской.  
Ответа он не требует. Смотрит в серое мрачное небо, щурится и улыбается, как давно уже отвык.   
\- Сколько лет прошло, а я все время возвращаюсь сюда, к тебе, - задумчиво говорит он.  
Темно-серое от времени надгробье, круглый медный портрет Профессора Икс - таким его знали ученики.  
Яркий, светлый, самый лучший - таким его знал Эрик Леншерр. Не Профессор Икс - Чарльз Ксавье.  
\- Я всегда буду возвращаться только к тебе, - обещает Эрик Леншерр, и начинает расставлять металлические фигурки на доске.  
Вокруг тихо, очень тихо, и только воздух дрожит. А потом вдруг все стихает, и сквозь тучу начинает светить солнце.


End file.
